


Who's the daddy?

by Sugarpoo_x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Feminization, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multi, OT5, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarpoo_x/pseuds/Sugarpoo_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a free day in Tokyo - Japan and enjoy their free time. But there is a lot of drama. And what happens when Harry gets pregnant and no one knows who the daddy is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the daddy?

**February 27. 2015:  Tokyo, Japan**

 

Niall is the first one to wake up, in their filthy, messy and disgusting hotelroom they all share. He looks around and the first thing he notices are Liams faboules 10 inches of morning wood. Niall licks her lips and leans over it and starts going to work on it. Teasing the tip first, before  she closes her lips around the Payne-Train and starts pushing down until it hits the back of her throat. Liam, still sleeping, starts to thrust up a little bit, a quiet moan leaves his lips. Niall just keeps going until Liam wakes up, while cumming down her throat.

“Good morning sugarpoo”, Liam whispers, still a little dizzy.

Niall beeing the cockslut she is, smiles and proceeds to wake the other lads up in the same way.

“Delicious breakfast!” Niall shouts when Harry finally finishes at last.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Zayn shouts, “You didn´t leave any for us? You fucking greedy whore!”

Liam sits up in the bed and barks at Zayn “leave my sugarpoo alone! She did a great job! Even with your tiny bradford bad boy!”

Zayn rolls his eyes and looks around for Louis but of course he is already balls deep inside the curly one. Zayn growns and asks if the other two want to take a shower until Louis and Harry are done. Niall and Liam agree. A rather long shower and a few handjobs later they are all ready to leave the house and go shoppiiiiiiing.

First they go to a pet shop, to ask if it was possible to get the name “Niall” engraved on a spike collar. After a short wait Niall proudly leaves the store with his brand new accessory. Their next stop is their favorite sex shop, where they stock up on condoms, carrot flavored lube and glittery buttplugs. After three more hours of lingerie shopping at victora´s secret they finally return to their sex cave.

 

It only takes a few seconds until the 10 inch Payne Train is chugging, the 12 inch mighty carrot (as Louis likes to call it) is ready to rumble, Harrys pink 9 inch and three fingers thick unicorn is already sparkling in the sun and Zayns miniature 3 inch yogurt gun is already loaded, well, as loaded as Zayn gets at least. And Niall is already on all fours, drooling with her new nacklace on.

Liam steps up and commands “sugarpoo,we are taking the Payne Train to Cummington!” Niall crawls over to him, still on all fours and gets to work.

Harry throws himself on the bed and shouts in excitement “I´m reaaaaaaadyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!”

Louis´ eyes sparkle with lust and he takes a step forwards but suddenly, Zayns yogurt gun gets in the way.

“Back off! Daddy is here!” Louis shouts!

Zayn looks at him angrily and yells “YO BRO, ITS ME TURN DOOD, YOU HAD THE CURLY CUNT THIS MORNING ALREADY!”

Louis ignores Zayns words and lays down on the bed and pulls his naughty baby over him and thrusts into him.

Harry cries out in pleasure and pain “Oh yes DADDY fuck me harder!” Zayn thinks to himself “I want a piece of that cupcake too!” and he squats down and his little Elvis joins mighty carrot in Harrys tight pink hole.

Harry giggles “Doesn´t feel much different.” Louis slams from the bottom and Zayn pounds from the top. After a few seconds Zayn cums and a few minutes later, Louis is done too.

Harry gasps “Wait what? You both didn´t use condoms??"

**2** **Weeks later!**

Harry is in the bathroom throwing up. Louis opens the door and runs over to Harry “Baby whats wrong?” he asks in a worried tone.

“I feel so sick Loulou” he whines, but Zayns voice interrupts him “SHUT THE FUCK UP, GO BACK TO SLEEP!”

Harry excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to secretly take a pregnancy test.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” the other boys hear and they rush to the locked bathroom door.

“I´M GETTING A BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” all the boys look shocked.

Zayn gasps “WHAT?? YOU TOO??” Liams eyes widen in shock “WHAT BOTH OF YOU!?” Harry opens the door and asks “Who got you pregnant Zayn?!”

Zayn fishmouths and looks paniced. “Uhhmmm… I….. I fucked myself on Liam when he was asleep.”

Niall looks confused but exclaims “OHHHH thats why you got so fat Zayn!” Zayn bitchslaps her. And she replies “Thank you, Master.”

Louis suddenly spoke up “But wait! Who of us knocked Harry up?” Zayn looks at Louis and says, “Well obviously me! Yours probably swam backwards!” Louis gasps and pushed Zayn away and Zayn stumbled backwards.

“I´m not gonna do this anymore! NAUGHTY BOY IS MY TRUE LOVE AND WE ARE GONNA RAISE OUR CHILDREN NUGGET AND POTATOE TOGETHER!” Zayn screams and runs out of the room.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

March 25. 2015:

Zayn Malik ends long time relationship with Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne and Miss Niall Horan!

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Mai 14. 2015:

Confirmed! Louis Tomlinson is father of Harry Styles´ recently birthed son, Harley Layton Styles.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

July 23. 2075:

Failed producer Naughty Boy dies of choking on a sausage. Sausage was never found.

Leaves behind husband Zayn Malik and 12 children, Potatoe, Nugget, Fries, Burger, Chicken, Donut, Pancake, Hotdog, Steak, Taco, Burrito and Thorsten.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

July 25. 2075:

Zayn Malik rejoins relationship with the now married Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam Stypahorsonfxaiofhoa!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I am soooooo nervous!!!!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!! 
> 
> Lots of Looooooooove!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
